Amor Tormentoso
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Fue una vez un hermoso serafín, desafortunados eventos llevaron a su expulsión del cielo, ahora es un angel caído, lleno de odio, rencor y deseos de venganza y destrucción. Ángeles, Demonios, Ángeles Oscuros y híbridos se unen en una sola historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:**

Ángeles-Habitan en el cielo, poseedores de alas con plumas blancas se dividen en serafines, angeles y arcángeles.

Demonios-Habitan en el infierno, poseedores de Alas negras parecidas a las de los murciélagos.

Híbridos-Los híbridos son hijos de un Ángel y un demonio, poseen un ala de plumas blancas y un ala negra de demonio. Estos habitan por lo general en caso del abandono de su progenitor o muerte de este (cosa bastante común) en las Tierras de Nadie. Llamadas así por ser el hogar de los híbridos huérfanos, despreciados por el cielo y por el infierno, son los hijos de Nadie y así nombraron sus tierras.

Ángeles Oscuros-Aunque se les da esta denominación es más correcta es el término caído, los Ángeles Oscuros o Ángeles Caídos habitan en las Tierras de Fuego, se dividen en dos tipos:

1. Aquellos Ángeles que fueron expulsados del cielo por algún crimen o infracción, a estos ángeles se les queman sus alas hasta volverlas negra carbón, a pesar de volverse negras, no son como las de los demonios, si bien las de los demonios son negras, estas son similares a las de los murciélagos mientras que las de los ángeles expulsados son de plumas solo que sus plumas son vueltas negras mediante el castigo de la "quema".

2. Aquellos demonios, que habían roto las reglas del infierno y son expulsado de este, estos demonios pierden sus alas de murciélago adquiriendo por unos segundos alas de angeles, pero dado que el cielo no los quiere estas se tiñen de negro sin necesidad de la "quema".

-0-0-0-0-

**Chihiro Mayuzumi**

¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo nací? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo terminé siendo el líder de los Ángeles Oscuros? Sí, sé que se hacen esas preguntas, por eso ahora les daré respuestas. Y tal vez cuando se las dé entiendan porqué odio a los ángeles y a los demonios, aparte iguales, ambas razas corrompidas y corruptas.

Bueno, nací del más hermoso y delicado ángel y el más fuerte y aguerrido arcángel. Fui un serafín muy esperado y muy amado. Pero la felicidad no es eterna algo como la completa perfección… no existe, es tan simple como eso. A penas unos once meses después de que nací yo, nació mi hermano pequeño: un híbrido.

Mi papi había tenido la mala suerte de andar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y había sido violado por un demonio.

El resultado de ese acto, un híbrido llamado Kise Ryota. Debido a su procedencia mi padre se negó a reconocerle, mucho hizo permitiendo que mi papi lo tuviera, así que Kise solo pudo llevar los nombres que le dio mi papi. Mi hermano pequeño, mi querido Ryota y por quien terminé siendo lo que soy, indirectamente.

Era un ángel y como tal vivía. Mi cabelloeran largo hasta el suelo, y mi delicadeza rozaba lo andrógeno, como mi papi, mi belleza era tranquila y angelical, el cabello de un azul-grisaceo, los ojos a juego la piel blanca como la porcelana, contrastaba con la belleza jovial y alegre de Kise, con su largo cabello rubio, sus ojos de oro, su piel blanca pero más bronceada que la mía y como en todo hibrido lo más que destacaba de él eran sus alas, una hermosa llena de plumas blancas la otra negra y huesuda como la de un murciélago, un ala de demonio, un ala de angel. Aquello que recordaba a todos lo que lo veían que no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, que era un híbrido.

A medida que crecía en el cielo, como uno de los más poderosos y virtuosos serafines, veía cómo en este despreciaban a mi pequeño otouto, mi hermoso otouto. Incluso mi padre, mi admirado padre, lo despreciaba porque era un híbrido. ¿Qué culpa tenía Ryota? El no pidió nacer así. ¿Qué les daba el derecho a tratarlo así?

Pero a mí no me importaban sus alas bicolor, mi otouto era mi otouto y yo, inocente de mí, lo adoraba, adoraba su energía y cada uno de sus hermoso cabellos como hilos de oro.

Fue mientras crecíamos que todo pasó. Yo tenía poco más o menos los trescientos años cuando pasó.

Mi hermano y yo descendimos a la tierra, juntos. Era increíble, me sentía fascinado; a pesar de ser más pequeño que yo, como híbrido Kise podía salir del cielo y a nadie le importaba, había estado en la tierra en una excursión con otros pocos niños híbridos que habitaban en el cielo como él.

La tierra había encantado a Ryota cuando la conoció y quería llevarme a ese lugar para que lo conociera. Quería compartir ese lugar conmigo. Así que fui con él. Decir que me encantó el lugar a mí, un inocente serafín, era decir poco. Adoraba cada cosa que mi hermano me mostraba.

Pero al fin y al cabo, un serafín y un híbrido pequeños no son un gran rival, o eso pareció pensar el demonio que nos atacó.

Kise y yo corrimos tomados de las manos, cuando nos sentimos asechados por la presencia oscura. Pronto noté que aquel demonio era muy poderoso y que no podríamos escapar de él, no importa cuánto corriéramos.

- Ocúltate, otouto.

Le ordené a Kise.

- No te dejaré solo, Chihiro-ni.

Dijo Kise agarrándose a mí. Fue la única vez en mi vida que levanté la mano contra mi otouto, y la primera vez que utilicé la violencia en mis trescientos años de vida.

Golpeé a mi hermano tan fuerte contra la pared que lo dejé inconsciente, lo oculté entre unos cajones, y corrí alejándome de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos para que el demonio me siguiera.

Funcionó: me siguió a mí y se alejó de mi otouto. Pero pronto me atrapó.

Aún recuerdo con horrible claridad ese momento, cómo sin dificultad me redujo a la nada. Era sólo un niño, teníaapenass trescientos años y un cuerpo de nueve años humanos.

Fui violado por aquel demonio de quien nunca supe su nombre; sólo sus ojos oscuros y su lunar en la mejilla se mantenían en mi memoria, un cruel demonio de cabello negro y piel blanca como la pureza que estaba lejos de tener que me sodomizaban cruelmente, esos son mi único recuerdo de él.

No recuerdo cuánto duró, ni todas las cosas que me hizo, cuando terminó conmigo yo estaba inconsciente, lastimado y lleno de sangre. Cuando desperté mi otouto estaba a mi lado con mi cabeza en su regazo protectoramente, llorando.

Me abracé a él sintiéndome sucio e impuro.

Fue mi pequeño hermanito quien, tomándome en brazos, me llevó al cielo; ahí me curaron y me atendieron, pero me apartaron de mi otouto. Preguntaba por él y no lo encontraba, no lo dejaban venir a mí.

Luego supe que mi padre lo culpó de que aquel demonio me hubiera violado por sacarme del cielo, le dio tal paliza y lo lastimó tanto con su espada sagrada que mi hermano también estuvo grave siendo atendido por mi papi, el único ser en el cielo que, además de mí, lo quería.

Pero de esa violación surgió el producto más horrible y blasfemo que podía salir para un ángel: un híbrido.

Sí, quedé embarazado de aquel desconocido demonio de cabellos negros.

Ahora entendía cómo se sintió mi papi cuando se negó a abortar a Kise y se empeñó en tenerlo, pues a pesar de todo era su hijo.

Pues yo pasé lo mismo. Y en mi embarazo sólo contaba con el apoyo de Kise y de mi papi, mi padre me había retirado la palabra por haberme negado a abortar a lo que él llamaba 'aquel engendro'.

No era fácil, a pesar de ser un serafín poderoso, mi cuerpo era muy pequeño y el embarazo resultó un auténtico infierno, cuyo parto casi me arrancó la vida.

Fue en el parto donde todo ocurrió. Terminé muy débil de él, más muerto que vivo, pero mi hijo había nacido, mi papi me lo puso en mis brazos, era un pequeño híbrido precioso, de cabellos azules como el cielo igual que sus ojos y aquel lunar que me había llamado la atención en el demonio.

Al verlo, nunca más pude odiar el rostro de aquel demonio que aún veía en mis pesadillas, porque mi bebé tenía mucho de esos rasgos en él. Pero sus preciosos rasgos no eran crueles, eran inocentes y curiosos.

Lo acune en mis brazos y lo nombró. Y pronto quedé dormido por el cansancio. Me despertaron los gritos y ruidos de pelea. Mi padre juraba que iba a matar a mi hijo, y mi papi y mi otouto trataban de detenerlo.

Kise había tomado a mi hijo en brazos y había salido corriendo, mi papi se había interpuesto entre mi padre y la salida, mientras mi padre le ordenaba.

- Quítate, estúpido, voy a matar a ese maldito híbrido tuyo y a ese engendro recién nacido.

- ¡No!

Fue mi grito desesperado, mientras me levantaba de la cama tambaleante. Mi padre me miró con desprecio y, sin remordimiento, alzó su espada al ver que mi papi no se quitaba, y le cortó la cabeza. Me desplome en el suelo de la impresión, mientras ese arcángel, ese monstruo que me había engendrado a mí, salió en busca de mi hermano y mi retoño.

La cabeza de mi papi había rodado hasta mis pies y yo estaba en shock, pero no tuve tiempo a lamentar su pérdida, mi otuto y mi hijo estaban en peligro; me levanté como pude, aún adolorido por el reciente parto, y salí apoyándome en las paredes en pos de mi padre y mis dos híbridos del alma.

Seguí el rastro de ambos y encontré a mi hermano agazapado contra la pared con el bebé abrazado a su pecho protegiéndolo, y a mi padre con la espada en alto a punto de matarlos. No lo pensé, simplemente mi fuerza fluyó y una espada de fuego con el poder del sol apareció en mi mano y con ella maté a mi padre.

De la impresión la espada desapareció de mis manos y casi me desplome pero mi otouto me sostuvo, miré a mi hijo en sus brazos y quedé inconsciente sin saber que esa seria la ultima vez que vería en largas centurias a mi hermoso bebe.

Cuando desperté lo hice frente al juzgado celestial. Me condenaron sin remordimiento por haber matado a mi padre. A ellos nada les importaba que este hubiese tratado de matar a mi hijo y a mi hermano, eran híbridos y para ellos los híbridos no contaban, eran basura, no tenían valor, que hubiese matado a mi papi tampoco importaba, mi papi habia perdido su valor como angel a sus ojos cuando conservó a Kise a su lado.

Mis alas fueron quemadas cruelmente hasta que cada pluma una vez nívea se tiño del negro del carbón y a mí me dieron el peor de los castigos para un serafín o un ángel: la expulsión, la caída del cielo.

No me importaba, lo único que me importaba era saber dónde estaban mi otouto y mi hijo.

Me encontré a mi otouto en su celda momentos antes de ser expulsado del cielo mientras me trasladaban de la mia, corri a esta y me aferre con mis manos atadas por pesados grilletes a los barrotes de su celda.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Le pregunté desesperado al verlo con los brazos vacíos.

- Me lo quitaron, aniki - Sollozó - Me lo arrebataron, no sé qué hicieron con él, Chihiro-ni. - Fue su lamento.

Traté de consolarlo abrazandolo, de ordenar que me devolvieran a mi hijo, pero ya para los ángeles no era nada y, separándose de mi hermano, me expulsaron del cielo, arrojandome en una caida de miles y miles de metros, con unas alas lastimadas por el castigo que no sabía usar, pero logre entenderlas y sobrevivir a la caída.

Fue la última vez que vi a Kise, pues no sé a dónde lo enviaron a él, ni tampoco volví a saber qué fue de mi hijo.

La desesperación me llevó al borde de la locura.

Fue entonces que fui encontrado, por Ogiwara Shigero, el más poderoso de los ángeles oscuros. Y segun los rumores el primer Angel Oscuro.

Me llevó con él a las tierras de fuego, el territorio reclamado de los caídos, me cuidó y me adoptó como su heredero.

Me entrenó, y mi odio tanto por los demonios que desgraciaron mi vida al violarme, como por los ángeles que me destruyeron al arrebatarme a mi hijo, a mi papi y mi hermano, fue creciendo.

Y lleno de odio me volví un ser frío y cínico, y mi otouto y mi hijo fueron quedando en un rincón de mi mente, no puedo decir que los olvidé, eso sería falso, pero deje de aferrarme al sueño de encontrarlo. Despues de algunos siglos entendi que esto no pasaria, asi que enduresi mi corazon para no morir de tristesa.

Tal vez el único símbolo de que aún los recordaba, era mi hermoso cabello, antaño largo, ahora corto más o menos por las orejas, que para mí representaba la pérdida de ellos, por lo que no me lo dejaba crecer más de ahí.

Así cumplí los 4,500 años, y entonces Ogiwara desapareció sin dejar huellas, dejándome frente al clan Kuro, el líder de todos los clanes de ángeles Oscuros.

Tomé el mando de él, y desde ese momento intenté exterminar a todo ángel y demonio que se cruzó en mi camino, era un ángel oscuro sumamente poderoso, respetado y temido. El mejor líder que habían tenido los ángeles oscuros. Y así habían pasado quinientos años.

Ahora tengo 5000 años, aunque sólo aparente veinte años si me comparáis con un humano físicamente. ¿Ahora pueden entender por qué los odio a los ángeles y a los demonios?

Ellos me quitaron todo y me volvieron en lo que ahora soy.

**Continuará...**

Como algunos os abráis dado cuenta ya, el demonio en cuestión es Himuro Tatsuya, pero no os apresuréis a juzgarlo en el próximo capítulo se cuenta la historia desde su punto de vista y entenderéis porque paso lo que paso.

También como abráis notado por la descripción el bebe no es otro que Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko es exactamente como lo conocemos, lo único es que por licencia artística le e dado el mismo lunar que Himuro para darle una característica de este.

A por cierto KNB no me pertenece ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tatsuya Himuro **

Se dice en que la vida tienes las alegrías que han sido decididas para ti desde antes de que nacieses, todo variando dependiendo de cómo hayas decidido vivir tu vida. Según uno de los antiguos a los que se les consultó cuando nació el heredero del clan Himuro, este dijo claramente que el recién nacido tendría 7 alegrías en toda su vida, no fue muy específico de que serían, pero sí que éstas le harían feliz.

Hay muchas cosas que nos alegran y nos hacen sentir bien, pero alegrías, esas alegrías realmente grandes que están para siempre en nuestro corazón, esas son contadas, sobre todo si eres un demonio.

Hijo de un matrimonio por conveniencia, fruto de una relación sin amor, nació por la obligación de que existiese un heredero, criado de la manera más dura, criado para ser un líder implacable.

El único que mostró un amor incondicional por él fue su papi, su hermoso y adorable papi que a pesar de ser un demonio tenía un rostro hermoso y angelical, aunque eso no era de extrañar a pesar de la creencia popular entre los humanos, los demonios eran tan hermosos como los ángeles, después de todo un día fueron ángeles, al menos los primeros descendientes, hasta que Lucifer fue echado y los primeros caídos se convirtieron en una nueva raza que se llamaría demonios en lugar de ángeles oscuros.

En cambio su padre, era un demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra, fuerte, malvado, intrigante y misterioso, siempre fue una figura muy ambigua, tan oscura y a la vez nítida, para el. En ocasiones era un buen padre; de esos que le puedes contar lo que aqueja tu mente y que viene a darte un abrazo cuando despiertas a media noche por una pesadilla, asegurándote que no sucederá nada malo; y en otros momentos era un verdadero ogro, un cancerbero, vil, déspota, horriblemente cruel.

Su vida como era de esperarse no tuvo muchas alegrías y podría decirse que la primera de ellas fue al amor incondicional que le tenía su amado papi... la segunda de ellas fue sin duda darse cuenta que su padre también amó a su papi que su padre si se casó por amor y no por obligación con su papi a pesar de que nunca se lo demostró, a su esposo.

Su padre solo dio muestras de su amor sincero en un momento demasiado tardío, cuando su tierno y adorable papi estaba agonizando. Su amado papi fue atacado por un arcángel, quien lo dejó herido de muerte, no hubiese sido tan horrible su muerte si no hubiese estado agonizando durante 7 días, esos fueron los 7 días más horribles en la vida de Tatsuya, ver a su papi negándose a morir, por la vida que llevaba en su vientre. Así es, su amado papi estaba embarazado, pero tras esos 7 días de dura lucha... murió... murió llevándosee consigo la vida de su hermanito que aún no nacía. Tatsuya quedóo sumido en la más profunda depresión.

Por años estuvo tratando de saber quien fue el que mató a su papi, y en todo ese tiempo no descanso un día sin buscarlo, hasta que un día lo descubrió. Abel ese era el nombre del quecausóo su tristeza, una tristeza infinita que vivía en su ser desde que su papi murió, una tristeza que lo mataba cada día un poco mas.

Investigo, busco cada debilidad de ese mal nacido y cuando la encontró, no dudo en poner en marcha su plan pero a pesar de la firme decisión que tenía de llevarla a cabo, se sintió verdaderamente sucio por tener que recurrir a eso.

La debilidad de ese maldito era su hijo un pequeño y hermoso serafín... Chihiro era el nombre de esa preciosa criatura. Dejando de lado todo rastro de humanidad y sentido común, y llevado por la venganza, aprovecho la oportunidad que se le presentó de forma inesperada. El medio hermano híbrido del angelito lo llevó a la tierra para que la conociera y en ese momento... Tatsuya ataco.

Persiguió a los dos pequeños mostrándose de la manera más aterradora posible con una mueca casi maniática en su rostro, en determinado momento el pequeño híbrido desapareció y a él no le importo en lo más mínimo, solo siguió el rastro evidente que le estaba dejando ese angelito, era notorio que dejaba su rastro porque quería alejarlo de su hermanito, que noble de su parte, pensó Tatsuya, sin importarle mucho ese detalle.

Hasta que lo encontró... con profundo miedo en su tierno rostro apoyado en una pared, inmóvil de terror, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azul-grisaseo en su pequeño cuerpo que apenas comenzaba a dar los primeros indicios de pubertad.

Todo eso, de una extraña y retorcida manera le encanto, hizo que la adrenalina en el subiese aún más, hizo que sin importarle la situación, a pesar de que sus únicas intenciones eran matar a ese ángel, a pesar de que odiaba a los ángeles más que a nada, tomara el cuerpo de esa bella criatura, lo hizo suyo de una manera salvaje y casi animal. Aun cuando tenía una conciencia, cuando a pesar de la creencia popular si era capaz de amar sinceramente, al final del día era un demonio, con un gusto inherente en su ADN por la destrucción y cierto grado de crueldad.

Lo tomo mientras que de esos ojos del color de un cielo tormentoso, tan brillantes como si poseyeran el brillo de cientos de estrellas se derramaban lágrimas de dolor e impotencia, y eso solo hizo que el deseo aumentase, lo tomo una y otra vez, dejando su cuerpo marcado, pero cuando llegó la hora de completar su venganza y quitarle la vida al pequeño para así destruir la vida del asesino que ese pequeño tenia por padre... no pudo. Simplemente no pudo, no podía acabar con el brillo en esos ojos, no era capaz de concebir un mundo donde esos ojitos no se abrieran a un nuevo día, era un demonio pero aun un demonio sabía apreciar la belleza en su estado más puro, no fue capaz de seguir con su plan tan fríamente detallado, sin saber que al dejarlo con vida, ahí, lo estaba condenando a algo mucho peor...

Después de terminar de alguna forma con su venganza se dedicó a volver a vivir su vida nuevamente, su padre seguía al mando del clan, después de la muerte de su papi, su padre también había caído en la tristeza por algún tiempo, pero el tuvo que reponerse pronto, él era el líder, debía ser fuerte aun a costa de esconder el dolor de su corazón. Su padre encontró nuevamente el amor un dia y esta vez decidió demostrarlo desde un principio, se enamoró de un ángel, Tatsuya odiaba a los ángeles pero debía admitir que ese ángel era distinto, era muy especial, y debía admitir también que le hizo mucho bien a su padre... esa fue su tercera alegría, que quien era su familia estuviese feliz.

Se concentró en cada día ser mejor guerrero para algún día cumplir con el rol de ser el líder de su clan pero un día… unos nueve meses después del día que cobró su venganza cuando paseaba por los extraños lugares que le gustaba explorar, vio que una tropa de ángeles que bajaron del cielo, llevaban algo rumbo a la tierra de nadie. Ese horrible lugar donde pululan las escoria de la sociedad, aquellos a los que nadie quería.

Por algún motivo que en ese momento no podría comprender pero más adelante sería evidente, se vio movido por su instinto hacia los ángeles, los detuvo, y descubrió que lo que llevaban rumbo a esa nefasta tierra, no era otra cosa que un bebé de cabellos y ojitos como un cielo despejado en primavera, y tampoco entendiendo en ese momento que lo hacía querer ver de cerca esa criatura, exigió que se lo entregaran, pero estos no quisieron así que los atacó, se enfrentó a ellos sin sentido alguno con la cólera y la fuerza de un demonio enloquecido, lo hirieron en el pecho, cerca del corazón, aun asi no se detuvo peleó hasta que ningún ángel quedó en pie y tomo a esa criatura envuelta en telas blancas como la nieve, unas alitas bicolores, el cabello azul cielo, suave y escaso, unos ojitos grandes e inocentes y un lunar coqueto debajo de su ojito que antes solo había visto en el mismo y en su difunto papi. Esos ojitos inocentes, no tenían rastro de malicia, sino una inocencia embriagadora y un brillo hermoso, que le recordaba otros ojos que alguna vez conoció, tenían el brillo de cientos de estrellas eran como los ojos del ángel que ultrajó y dejó tirado en un momento de cobardía sin ser capaz de matarlo. Una idea llegó a su mente... pero... era imposible... eso no podía ser cierto.

Vio que uno de los ángeles agonizaba entre las rocas y con el bebé firmemente sujeto entre sus brazos lo encaro, ofreciéndole a cambio de su información una muerte rápida como era de suponerse el ángel presa de la agonía y el dolor aceptó, diciéndole que ese bebé, engendro le llamó en realidad, era hijo de un ángel llamado Chihiro, el hijo del arcángel Abel, quién mató a su padre pues este intento matar al bebé que Tatsuya tenía en sus brazos, ese bebé era un híbrido, notoriamente, ese bebé, era recién nacido, no fue gestado hace más de 9 meses. Hace 9 meses... el violó a ese pequeño ángel. Ese híbrido tan hermoso era su hijo… estaba seguro, eso explicaba la locura que le había poseído y el papi de su hijo, había sido expulsado del cielo por las acciones que él llevó a cabo, todo por una venganza que debió ser contra el mal nacido que ocasionó todo, Abel. Se había equivocado, Himuro Tatsuya había dirigido su venganza contra un inocente… y ahora era demasiado tarde para arreglarlo.

Llevó al bebé a la mansión donde vivía en el reino infernal, y le dijo a su padre que aquel bebé híbrido con hermosos ojos con el brillo de las estrellas era su hijo, SU Tetsuya. También llamado en secreto, su cuarta alegría y se podría decir que la mayor de ellas.

Muchos se opusieron a que un híbrido permaneciera en el infierno y más como el hijo legítimo del próximo jefe de uno de los clanes más importantes, así que Tatsuya tuvo que luchar con cada uno de los que no aceptaban a su hijo y venció a cada uno de ellos, mostrando así que quien se atreviese a dañar a su pequeño no quedaría vivo.

Los años pasaron y durante todo ese tiempo Tatsuya no le hablo en ningún momento a su amado hijo del que era su papi, después de todo... ¿que podía decirle? No podía decirle la completa verdad, al menos no mientras fuese tan joven.

Un día su padre fue asesinado protegiendo al ángel del que se había enamorado pues era a este a quien iba a matar un ángel oscuro, su padre lo protegió para salvarlo a el y al hijo que el ángel estaba esperando, otro pequeño híbrido como su propio hijo Tetsuya, por fortuna Kazunari, el tierno ángel que amó a su padre, logró quitarle la sangre de demonio al pequeño Takao aunque nunca supo cómo su padrastro logro esta proeza, Tatsuya sabía que Takao lo había olvidado... al menos eso pensaba pues no lo veía desde que este era aún un bebé y Kazunari partiera del clan con el pequeño por el bien del bebe.

Después de eso Tatsuya descubrió que el que asesinó a su padre, no fue otro que el mismísimo Chihiro. Ahí estaba el angelito que en secreto había estado buscando, y tras despedir con profunda tristeza a su padre, asumió el papel de jefe del clan. Y no conforme con saber de Chihiro, lo mantuvo vigilado desde ese día hasta la fecha, ese angelito oscuro tenía algo, tenía que averiguar de que se trataba.

En toda su vida, no se conoció a nadie que ocupase su corazón, algunos decían que no poseía uno, que no tenía alma pues siempre fue un guerrero fiero, un líder implacable, no se le conoció ningún amor, ningún amante, pero su corazón tenía dueño, el único que desde que sostuvo en sus brazos se lo robó, su hijo, su joyita como aún lo llamaba, su Tetsuya. Y aunque nadie haya logrado capturar su interés por más de un par de semanas... aun sueña con unos ojos semejantes a un cielo tormentoso, brillantes de lágrimas en las noches... en su vida conoció ojos más bellos que esos.

Ahora sigue viviendo la vida que le toco, con todas esas pequeñas y maravillosas alegrías le que fueron destinadas, esperando las 3 alegrías que le quedan por vivir para poder al fin descansar de esta extraña y tormentosa existencia.

3 alegrías, solo esas y su hijo eran su razón de seguir existiendo, 3 alegrías que pronto llegarían...

**Continuara...**

Bueno aqui pudimos ver los motivos de Himuro y por que hizo lo que hizo ademas de lo que paso con Kuroko, el proximo capitulo se cuenta desde la perpestiva de Kise y lo que le paso luego de que fue separado de Chihiro, espero que lo disfruten y se animen a comentar con estas parjeas no pense que nadie lo aria pero 1 persona le dio una oportunidad asi que gracias ^^

**Kei Tsukishima**-lo aremos feliz, el pobre se lo merece despues de todo lo que le paso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kise Ryota**

Mi nombre es Kise Ryota, estoy por cumplir los 5000 años, me gusta sonreír… en realidad tengo miedo que si un día dejo de sonreír entonces no podre parar de llorar. Soy un hibrido, el hijo de un ángel y un demonio… oh pero voy muy rápido debo estarlos confundiendo. Os contare primero que todo como naci… o bueno lo que se de mi nacimiento.

Bueno nací del más hermoso y delicado ángel del cielo. Apenas unos 11 meses después que de mi hermano mayor y el hijo legitimo de mi papi y su esposo. Si su esposo porque él no era mi padre. Quien era mi padre no era algo que yo supiera, creo que ni mi propio papi lo sabía.

Mi papi había tenido la mala suerte de andar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado y había sido violado por un demonio, mi padre.

El resultado de ese acto soy yo, un hibrido el hijo de un ángel y un demonio. Nunca entendí porque mi papi no me aborto, hubiese sido mucho más fácil para él, pero en lugar de eso no solo me tubo… el me amo, mientras otros veían con asco mis alas bicolores, mi papi las acariciaba con sus largos dedos y siempre me decía: "Sonríe, mi hermoso príncipe". Y así lo hacía, yo sonreía, porque no importaba los demás, yo era amado por mi papi y por mi hermano mayor, Chihiro-ni.

Mi cabello y mis ojos son de un dorado intenso, mi piel es blanca pero si la comparas con la de mi hermano mayor y la de mi papi es mas bronceada, supongo que herede estas cosas de mi desconocido padre demonio, una de mis alas como os podéis imaginar es negra como la de un murciélago… o mas precisamente como la de un demonio y la otra blanca llena de suaves y delicadas plumas, no importaba si yo quería fingir ser normal como todos los niños del cielo, estas dos pesadas alas a mi espalda, siempre me recordaban la verdad, pero aun así no dejaba que esto me afectara me esforzaba por ser muy amable y amistoso con todos.

A medida que crecía en el cielo, me di iba dando cuenta de que la mayoría de los ángeles, serafines y arcángeles me despreciaban. Incluido el padre de mi nisan, el más poderoso arcángel del cielo, me despreciaba por ser un híbrido. Dolía ¿saben? Yo no elegí nacer así, pero me veía obligado a cargar con el estigma de unas acciones hechas por un padre que no conocía, pero no importaba cuanto sintiera ganas de llorar yo sonreía y cuando sentía que no podía mas entonces miraba los ojos de mi padre o los de Chihiro-nii tan llenos de amor y de nuevo volvía a sentirme el ser más fuerte, las personas que realmente importaban me amaban, así volvía a sonreírle a todos y no dejaba que sus desprecios me afectaran… mucho. Nunca odie a nadie, por que sabia que siempre tendría a mi papi y a Chihiro-Nii.

Fue mientras crecíamos que todo paso. Chihiro tenía unos 300 años tan solo un año más que yo, cuando pasó todo.

Mi hermano y yo descendimos a la tierra, juntos. Yo había venido una vez antes con los otros pocos niños híbridos que vivíamos en el cielo. La tierra es un lugar fascinante tan diferente al cielo, los humanos son criaturas tan delicadas, ínfimas y curiosas. Era increíble y quería que mi hermano conociera ese lugar, pensé que le podría gustar tanto como a mí. Chihiro me acompaño curioso y entusiasmado por el sitio del que le hablaba. Me encanto mostrarle cosas a nisan, aunque habían muchas que ni yo ni el entendíamos a él pareció gustarle el lugar tanto como a mí.

Pero al fin y al cabo un serafín y un híbrido de 300 años no son grandes rivales, o eso pareció pensar el demonio que nos ataco.

Cuando lo sentimos Chihiro-nii y yo corrimos tomados de las manos. Pronto notamos que aquel demonio era muy poderoso y que no podríamos escapar de él, no importaba cuanto corriéramos.

-Ocúltate otuto.

Me ordeno Chihiro. Lo mire como si la locura hubiese poseído a mi hermano, no había una sola forma en el mundo de que yo dejara solo a mi hermano para enfrentarse a un demonio.

-No te dejare solo Chihiro.

Asegure agarrándome a él para que no pudiera separarse de mí. Fue la única vez en mi vida que recuerdo a Chihiro-nii levantando su delicada manito contra mí y usando la violencia conmigo.

Recibí un golpe tan fuerte contra la pared que caí inconsciente, lo último que vi fue la acara angustiada de mi hermano. Luego de eso todo se volvió oscuro. Cuando logre recobrar el sentido mire buscando a mi alrededor a Chihiro peor no lo encontré, me preocupe mucho de que aquel demonio pudiera haberlo matado. Emprendí vuelo inmediatamente buscando en los alrededores hasta que al final lo halle. Esa será siempre una de las imágenes más horribles que vivirán en mi memoria.

Chihiro-nii estaba inconsciente, lastimado y lleno de sangre. Le sacudí para que despertara, temía que no lo hiciera, sentí temor… no, no era temor, era terror de que mi nisan estuviera muerto, tome su cabeza y la pose en mi regazo acariciándolo, tratando de controlar mi llanto, esperando que los ojitos del cielo tormentoso de mi nisan se abrieran y me miraran. Chihiro-nii no me fallo el volvió abrir sus ojos y estos me miraron, nunca en mi vida había sentido una sensación de alivio tan fuerte. Chihiro-nii Me abrazo fuertemente como pudo mientras comenzaba a llorar. Yo no sabia que hacer para consolar a mi nichan, yo me sentía feliz de que estuviera vivo, era lo único que me importaba, no sabía que clase de cosas le había hecho aquel demonio, pero al menos estaba vivo y eso era lo que contaba, así que con alivio lo abrace mientras ni-chan se aferraba a mi llorando. Nunca había escuchado a mi nichan llorando de esa forma, fue desconcertante y a la vez doloroso, mi nichan ni siquiera se podía levantar, estaba demasiado lastimado. Así que le alcé en brazos y lo lleve al cielo, ahí le curaron y le atendieron, pero me apartaron de mi nisan. Preguntaba por él y no lo encontraba, no me dejan ir a verlo.

Luego vino su padre culpándome de que aquel demonio se hubiera violado a Chihiro por sacarlo del cielo, me dio tal paliza y me lastimo tanto con su espada sagrada que también estuve tan grave como mi nisan, pero por suerte fui atendido por mi pa' el único ser en el cielo que además de mí nisan, que me quería. La espadas sagradas pueden ser muy dolorosas para los híbridos nuestra parte demoniaca no puede soportar el dolor causado por ellas, mientras que nuestra parte angelical sí, creo que fue por mi parte angelical que sobreviví por que mi padrastro no mostro ninguna piedad contra mí.

De esa violación surgió un producto igual a mí, un ser blasfemo para el cielo al que la mayoria odiaban y despreciaban, un híbrido.

Si mi nisan quedo embarazado de aquel desconocido demonio de cabello negro.

Yo me sentía muy feliz, aunque todos pensaran diferente. Una vez me recupere de mi heridas, acudí a mi nisan y lo ayude en su embarazo cuidándolo y atendiéndolo a cada momento junto con mi papi, por que su padre se negaba a hablarle por haberse negado a abortar a lo que el llamaba un engendro del mal.

No era fácil a pesar de ser mi nisan un serafín poderoso, su cuerpo era muy pequeño como el mío y el embarazo resulto un autentico sufrimiento, cuyo parto casi le arranco la vida a Chihiro.

Fue en el parto donde mi tal vez no perfecto mundo pero si cómodo se vino abajo, ese día de alegría para mi nisan, mi papi y yo… ese día todo ocurrió. Chihiro-nii culmino débil, mas palido de lo que nunca antes lo había visto, pero su hijo había nacido, mi pa' se lo puso en brazos, era un pequeño híbrido precioso de cabellos y ojitos como el cielo limpio y despejado.

Mi nisan se veía hermoso acunando a su bebe, era una de las imágenes mas hermosas que había visto alguna vez con mis ojos dorados, el amor con el que mi hermano miraba a su bebe, era algo sagrado.

-Mi Kuroko-Cuando Chihiro-nii nombro a mi sobrino mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad, al ver la carita de Chihiro, mi hermano se veía impresionado y lleno de amor por ese pequeño bultito sostenido contra su pecho. ¡si! Ahora soy tío y estaba muy orgulloso. Pero la paz duro poco, cuando Chihiro se quedo dormido y pensaba llevar al bebe a dar un paseo apareció su padre queriendo que le entregara a mi sobrino para que lo matara, claro que me negué, así que mi papi y yo intentamos detenerlo. Creo que la presencia de dos hibrido en su familia habían terminado por quebrar la salud mental de Abel.

Así que tome a mi sobrino en brazos salí corriendo, mi papi se había interpuesto entre su esposo y yo dándome tiempo para correr y esconderme con Kuroko.

-Quítate estúpido voy a matar a ese maldito híbrido tuyo y a ese engendro recién nacido.

Sus palabras me aterraron, Abel parecía hablar muy en serio y yo no quería morir, yo quería vivir, y quería ver crecer a Kuroko.

-¡No!

Pude escuchar el grito desgarrador de mi nisan. Su grito me dio escalofríos, quise volverme para saber que estaba pasando, pero no lo hice solo abrace a Kuroko mas contra mi pecho y seguí corriendo.

Aquel arcángel nos dio alcance rápidamente, sus enormes alas mucho más grandes que las mías le daban una velocidad que yo a mi corta edad no poseía, aun cuando había corrido con toda mi alma no había sido suficiente, no me quedo mas remedio que agazaparme contra una pared cuando no tuve más sitio hacia donde correr, agazapado me curvaba sobre mi sobrino tratando de protegerlo de la ira de su abuelo. Abuelo que levantaba su espada en alto dispuesto a matarnos.

Todo sucedió tan rápido en ese momento, mi nisan había parecido desde detrás de Abel, con sus blancas alas extendida volando a una velocidad que nunca antes le había visto y con una extraña espada salida de la nada y rodeada de fuego había matado a su padre, apuñalándolo desde la espalda. Nunca olvidare la cara de Abel, cuando sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por la muerte y de su boca escupió sangre antes de derrumbarse y desaparecer en escarcha.

Mire a mi hermano de nuevo aun asustado pero la espada ya no estaba en sus manos, había desaparecido casi como si solo hubiese sido un sueño, vi a Chihiro-nii tambalearse y alcance a sostenerlo con un brazo sin soltar a Kuroko antes de que diera con sus huesos en el suelo. Mi hermano miro a Kuroko y pude ver el alivio en sus ojos, antes de que estos se cerraran mientras la inconsciencia lo arrastraba.

Me quede un tiempo hay en shock, Kuroko durmiendo en mi brazo izquierdo, mi nisan inconsciente sobre el derecho, pero ese fue mi error, varios de los guardias llegaron ante nosotros y como pudieron me separaron de mi sobrino y de mi nisan a pesar de mis gritos y mis intentos de aferrarme a ambos. No se bien que paso con mi papi, solo me llegaron rumores de que había muerto. A mi nisan lo condenaron sin remordimiento por haber matado a su padre. A ellos nada les importaba que éste hubiese tratado de matar a su hijo y a mí, éramos híbridos y para ellos los híbridos no contaban, eran basura. A mí me condenaron al encierro, lejos de la luz del sol, en una jaula tal y como un perro.

No me importaba en ese momento lo único que me importaba era saber donde estaban mi nisan y mi sobrino.

Me sentía sumamente mal, triste y solo, no podía estar con mi nisan y papi había muerto, en mi celda lloraba silenciosamente.

Fue cuando pude ver de nuevo a Chihiro-nii, lo habían pasado por mi celda antes de llevarlo a ser expulsado del cielo, me quede sin aliento al ver sus alas, sus plumas antes blancas ahora eran completamente negras, se las habían "quemado". Habían convertido a mi hermano en un angel caído, mi corazón se desgarro al entenderlo… oh las hermosas alas blancas de mi hermano, malditos blasfemos, como habían osado hacerle eso a Chihiro-nii.

-¿Dónde esta mi hijo otuto?

Me pregunto Chihiro mirándome desesperado. Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos no había sido capaz de proteger a Kuroko.

-Me lo quitaron onisan- llore -Me lo arrebataron, no sé que hicieron con él, Chihiro-nii.-Fue mi lamento.

Me trato de consolar metiendo sus manos engrilletadas entre las barras y limpiando las lagrimas de mis ojos, ordeno que le devolvieran a su hijo, pero ya para los Ángeles no era nada y separándolo de mi a la fuerza y con risas, lo expulsaron del cielo ante mi absoluta impotencia.

Fue la última vez que vi a Chihiro pues no se a donde lo enviaron a él, ni tampoco volví a saber que fue de mi sobrino.

Estuve mucho tiempo encerrado y con mucho tiempo me refiero a siglos, largos e interminables siglos, días monótonos pasados entre las mismas cuatro paredes, muchas veces sentí que me volvia loco, pero entonces recordaba a Chihiro-nii, al pequeño Kuroko y a mi papi y me aferraba a la cordura, no podía dejar que estos ángeles ganaran volviéndome loco.

Sobreviví durante siglos viviendo de miserias, que lograban mantenerme vivo apenas, pero aguante, sabia que debía ser fuerte como mi nisan, cada noche rezaba por ellos, esperando que estuviesen vivos y a salvo, que mi nisan hubiese encontrado a Kuroko y estuvieran vivos y bien, yo vivía con la esperanza de volverlos a ver, de salir de aquí y vivir como una familia con Chihiro-nii y Kuroko, soñaba con la forma en que se veria mi sobrino ahora mas grande con sus cabellitos y ojitos de cielo claro, soñaba con la risa de Chihiro con sus ojos de cielo tormentoso mientras observaba a Kuroko y sonreía, sonreía al imaginarme cuando pudiera ir con ellos, cuando pudiera escuchar a Kuroko llamando Tío Kise, sonreía al imaginarme feliz con ellos, con mi familia.

Después de tantos siglos que en algún momento perdí la cuenta, la celda se abrió mágicamente, nadie estaba alrededor cuidando mi celda así que aproveche en escapar sin ser detectado, baje a la tierra pero me sentía solo e indefenso, como pude sobreviví entre los humanos, hasta que otros híbridos me encontraron, ellos me llevaron a las tierras de nadie, el hogar de los que eran como nosotros.

El nuevo mundo me trajo grandes conocimientos, así que además de buscar a mi sobrino y a mi nisan, también estaba buscando a mi padre, al verdadero bastardo que me había engendrado, tenia preguntas, preguntas a las que quería respuesta. Lo máximo que pude saber de Chihiro-nii es que el había sido adoptado por un tal Ogiwara Shigero.

No importa lo difícil o largo que sea el camino me aferrare a mi sonrisa por que es ella la hará que Chihiro nii me encuentre yo lo se. Solo espero ese día en que nos volvamos a ver y junto con mi sobrinos vivir alejados de todo y en paz.

En todo ese tiempo no crecí mucho, si me comparáis con un humano puedo pareceros de unos 19 o 20 años espero que nisan tampoco haya crecido mucho. A pesar de mi delgadez extrema, por el encierro y el trato al que fue sometido, el estar en una tierra extraña puede aprender a defenderme muy bien en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, aprendí algunos hechizos, nunca están de más y junto a mas híbridos, junto a mas hijos de nadie como yo, aprendí la esencia real de quien era sin nunca olvidar quien fui.

**Continuara...**

Sinceramente a mi en lo personal me encanta este capítulo, contar la historia desde la perspectiva de Kise tuvo su encanto, es la perspectiva de un hibrido. El próximo capítulo es desde la perspectiva de Kuroko y caemos de lleno en la historia actual en si ^^

**Meroluz**-Gracias Mero, me alegro un monto leer tu review es de alguien que realmente le presto atención a la historia que leeyo ^^ Chihiro es un encanto es el jugador de Rakuzan al que Akashi hizo a imagen y semejanza de Kuroko aunque no le salio bien. Me encanta siento que el se parece mucho a Kuroko, queria hacer algo en donde ellos fueran hermanos o padre e hijo como hice aqui ^^ En cuanto a las demas parejas ya lo veras y aqui ya vez que paso con Kise ^^

**Kei Tsukishima**-Si los padres y los hijos comparten uuna conecion especial.

**queen-chiibi **-El padre de Himuro en realidad es un personaje segundario, sin importancia y solo fue pasajero la historia se centra en los que aun estan vivos ^^ me alegro que te gustara la pareja ^^

**Elea Aeterna**-Gracias a ti por leerlo ^^

**Misai-Tan-**Quise retratar el hecho de que los "buenos" no son tan "buenos" como creemos y los malos no son tan malos como creemos. Si Takao es el medio hermano de Himuro con ese pelo negro pasan ^_~ el reencuentro entre padre e hijo y entre hermanos sera un hecho solo paciensia, me alegro que te gustara la historia ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Tetsuya Him****uro (**Kuroko)

Hace exactamente 4700 años, ni un año más o un año menos, en el cielo, en medio de nubes de algodón en un día nefasto para los habitantes de este, excepto para tres habitantes del reino celestial, en medio de peleas, gritos y muerte, nació este bello niño, de cabellos celestes como el cielo limpio, llevado con amor en el vientre de un delicado y precioso serafín, en su rostro poseía un coqueto lunar como el demonio que ultrajó al pobre ángel, el que le causó a su papi tantas pesadillas, el que le causó tanto miedo a ese tierno ser que le dio la vida. Pero este pequeño hibrido no sabía esto.

Creado sin amor ni dulzura, producto de una venganza, la mayor víctima de este cruel teatro infernal, el producto de una horrible tragedia griega.

El mismo día de su nacimiento fue arrancado cruelmente de los cálidos brazos de su tierno papi y de un tío que le amaba. Ese día sufrió lo que nadie sufre cuando recién abres los ojos al mundo, que tu propio abuelo intente acabar con tu vida por ser, según él, un "engendro", ser expulsado del cielo siendo sólo un recién nacido, conocer el infierno ese mismo día, conocer al que le produjo tantos males a quien te dio la vida… la misma persona que desde que te vio, te amó. Aquel demonio por quien había sido engendrado sin sentimientos de amor, fue el mismo demonio que lo cuido y amó desde que lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

Creció en el infierno, como todo un príncipe, ocultándose así su lado angelical de todo aquel que lo mirase. Hermoso, atraía todas las miradas, y como para no hacerlo con su largo cabello azul cielo, sus ojos a juego, llenos de inteligencia y astucia, su piel blanca como la porcelana y su aparente delicadeza decorada por enormes alas bicolores, pero a pesar de su belleza y de que no le faltaban pretendientes, él no tenía tiempo para tristes historias de amor, suficiente tenía con intentar descubrir su propia verdad.

Siempre trató de descubrir quién era su papi y por qué maldita razón lo había abandonado, no podría quejarse tampoco, jamás le faltó nada, ni material, ni amor, pues su padre se desvivía por él, pero a medida que creció la intriga de su creación lo desconcertaba de sobremanera, daría lo que fuese por saber la verdad. Por saber por qué era diferente. Porque no tenía un papi o una madre junto con él. Porque su padre, nunca hablaba de su papi.

Creció deseando cada día que pasaba encontrar al que le dio la vida, encontrarlo y exigirle la verdad… una verdad de todo lo que él mismo era. Que le dijese, por qué lo había abandonado… que le dijese si él también aunque fuese sólo un poco… lo había amado al menos una vez.

Pero sin importar cuantas veces le preguntara su padre, Tatsuya Himuro, un demonio fuerte y líder implacable a la vez, padre cariñoso y mejor amigo, se negó a decirle quién era su papi o darle más información de él, más allá del hecho de que su papi fue un ángel. Una burla le parecía, dado sus alas ya sabía eso, pero su padre no le decía nada más. Hasta que a su vida y a la de su padre llego él... Chihiro Mayuzumi.

¿Quién era aquel que llegó para destrozar todo su mundo, todo lo que creyó cierto, todo lo que creyó correcto?

Hijo del pecado, hijo de la corrupción, está en este mundo por un fatídico error… y él… no lo sabe.

**Continuará...**

sobre el titulo no es que este aclarando que es Kuroko, dice Kuroko entre comillas por que a diferencia de Tetsuya Himuro que es el nombre que le dio Tatsuya, Kuroko fue el que le dio Chihiro ^^

Este capitulo tambien es mas corto que los otros, por que si bien Kise, Chihiro y Himuro tienen que contar la historia desde su nacimiento, hasta el incidente de la violacion, consecuencias y presente, Kuroko nace despues de la violacion, asi que su historia se comienza a contar desde su nacimiento hasta su presente y esta es mas corta que la de los anteriores... el nace a mitad de toda la accion si lo comparamos con los demas ^^ espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el proximo capitulo la mayoria de la generacion de los milagros ara su aparicion ^^

**queen-chiibi **-Tenia ganas de algo dramoso ya XD me alegro que te este gustando.

**MeroLuz** -Podria ser que fuera un angel, no lo se no voy a dar spoilers XD Eso fue por que en cada capitulo trato de reflejar las emociones del narador, en el de Chihiro, hay rabia, rencor, dolor y un poco de apatia, en el de Himuro tambien hay rabia, un poco de verguenza y otro poco de tristesa por sus actos, mientras en el de kise hay esperanzas y una alegria que ttrata de disfrasar al dolor, mientras en este de Kuroko hay interogantes, duda, curiosidad y un poco de temor a haber sido abandonado por odio, es lo que trato de reflejar... otra cosa es lograr conseguirlo o no XD

**Ri Schezar**-Si, los hijos no tienen la culpa de la forma en que vienen al mundo y Himuro y Chihiro lo tienen claro. Aqui entre nos, a mi se me aguaron los ojos cuando escribi eso de Kise, soy de las que siente lo que escribi aun si es solo una fantasia. Tambien son mis favoritas las de Kiseki no reaper, pero este fic es de sorpresas no adelantare nada, soy de las que ama probar ^^

**Himiko-chan Hirisashi -**Claro que el pobre Kise lo pasara mejor y se reencontrara con su familia en algun momento de la historia el pobresito merece ser feliz. me alegro mucho te haya gustado el fic ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**La biblioteca**

En una hermosa biblioteca de grandes ventanales que iban del suelo al techo de mármol finamente tallado, con estantes de maderas repletos de libros, con sofás y mesas esparcidas de formas precisas por aquí y por allá, y una acogedora chimenea estaba Chihiro Mayuzumi, líder del clan principal de los ángeles oscuros. Chihiro alzó ligeramente su **v**ista del libro que leía y miro a su alrededor, sonrió cínicamente y volvió a concentrarse en su libro, cruzando elegantemente las piernas.

Akashi Seijuro era un ángel oscuro con un par de siglos encima pero con la apariencia de un tierno niño que apenas llegaba a la adolescencia, su cabello rojo lo llevaba corto y en ese momento sus ojos eran rojos. Akashi miraba en ese momento el paisaje por uno de los grandes ventanales, estaba sentado en un sofá con los pies recogidos dentro de este y una mano apoyada en su barbilla con gesto distraído. Estaba callado, Akashi tenía miedo de si mismo aunque evitaba mostrarlo y solo confiaba en Chihiro. Además la tranquilidad que se apreciaba fuera de la ventana no le gustaba nada. Era como la calma que precede la tormenta.

Akashi desvió sus ojos rojos de la ventana y la fijo en Chihiro que leía un libro.

-Esto es tormentoso.-Susurro el pequeño ángel oscuro.

Chihiro se limito a asentir a las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo.

-Siempre es así.

Contesto en voz baja y serena sin levantar la vista de su libro.

-No sé como puedes soportarlo.-Dijo Akashi antes de regresar su vista al paisaje que era hermosamente misterioso y atrayente-Todo es igual.

Aburrido Akashi extendió la palma de su mano hacia arriba y creo una pequeña esfera de fuego que poco a poco tomo la forma de un muñequito de fuego que empezó a danzar frente a sus ojos.

-Mi dulce Akashi… Acaso ¿extrañas el cielo?-Pregunto Chihiro con su voz suave esta vez con un toque cínico mientras dejaba su libro a un lado y miraba a Akashi con una sonrisa burlona. -Esto es la tierra de Fuego Akashi. Lo soporto porque me gusta y porque tengo grandes razones para hacerlo... venganza.-Dijo simple y fríamente, luego sonrió pero ya no fue una sonrisa cínica si no una exenta de malicia.-¿Que te sucede Seijuro?-Le pregunto.-Normalmente no eres tan taciturno.

Akashi miro a Chihiro sin molestarse por el retorcido sentido del humor de su líder claro que el no extrañaba el cielo... o bueno tal vez si un poco en sus días malos.

-Lo mismo de siempre Chihiro, siento que yo debí haber muerto cuando me deshonraron-Dejo de mover sus manos y las llamas se apagaron-Solo eso Chihiro.

-Nosotros sufrimos por eso-Dijo la otra mitad de Akashi y sus ojos cambiaron de rojos a heterocromaticos, uno rojo y uno amarillo, por un momento aunque Chihiro ni parpadeo por eso. Si así era el pequeño Akashi cuando fue expulsado del cielo, su mente se dividió en dos mitades una buena y una no tan buena. El otro Akashi, era más alto, llevaba el cabello rojo mucho más largo y poseía los ojos bicolores, uno rojo y uno amarillo. Ese era el cambio que se obraba en Akashi cuando el "otro" Akashi tomaba el control, aunque en este momento solo sus ojos cambiaron de color, el "otro" Akashi no estaba tomando el control, solo estaba haciendose escuchar.

-Sabes que aun soy un ángel oscuro relativamente nuevo-Suspiro Akashi de nuevo sus dos ojos rojos.

-No Akashi, no debiste de haber muerto tu, si no ellos... ellos se merecen la muerte no nosotros.-le dijo Chihiro suave pero firmemente.

-... Pero aun así, me siento sucio, soy tan patético, soy un ángel oscuro tan débil y sentimental que doy lastima.

-No eres patético, eres fuerte y poderoso. Eres el primer ministro de las tierras de fuego no lo olvides-Le dijo suavemente-Lo único en ti que resulta patético son tus continuos lamentos-Añadió de forma fría para la personalidad mas fuerte de Akashi.

A los lejos una altísima figura vestida de negros ropajes, el cabello violeta ligeramente largo, con una larga y hermosa espada al hombro caminaba entre la niebla del lugar, hasta llegar al castillo principal, el castillo de Mayuzumi. Entro por la puerta principal tan tranquilo como quien entra a su propia casa, y camino hacia la biblioteca donde vio a una pareja. Uno poseía la apariencia de un niño el otro la apariencia del líder que era.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto Akashi mirando de forma seria al pelivioleta sin reconocerlo.

-Es Murasakibara Atsushi líder de uno de nuestros clanes segundarios más poderosos-le respondió Chihiro a Akashi, su posición le hacía conocer a todos sus sub-alternos, incluso al peculiar gigante de cabellos violetas. Akashi a pesar de su posición de primer ministro no lo conocía mas que en los nombres de los registros, hasta ahora nunca habían topado en un mismo sitio o reunión ambos-¿Qué te trae a mi hogar?-pregunto a Murasakibara hace algún tiempo desde que no le veía las narices en el castillo principal.

Murasakibara sonrió de forma picara, sus largos cabellos caían grácilmente por su rostro revelando unos brillantes ojos violetas como** s**u cabello.

-Podes llamarme Atsushi belleza ¿y tú?

-Eso es algo que no te debería importar, solo mi otro yo decide si dar información. –Los ojos bicolores le indicaron a Chihiro que hablaba el "otro "Akashi, aunque no tomaba control del pequeño cuerpo aun.

-No es por ofender pero ¿que hace aquí Atsushi?-pregunto curioso Akashi con sus dos ojitos rojos, el cambio de colores llamo la atención de Murasakibara.

-Nada solo que acabo de llegar y pase a saludar-Respondió Atsushi con descaro encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una reverencia educada ante su líder pero con sus ojos fijos en ese peculiar enano pelirojo. Chihiro correspondió al saludo de Atsushi con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza.

-Y que se le va hacer ya llegaste-susurro un imponente ángel oscuro apareciendo detrás de Akashi. Aquel imponente ángel oscuro era Teppei Kyoshi, Gran general de las tierras de fuego, alto, de cabello castaño y ojos a juego-Hola Akashi-Saludo al pequeño mientras hacia una inclinación a modo de saludo ante su líder, al cual se podía decir que era el único que Teppei realmente obedecía-¿Y a que debemos tu presencia? no me trago que solo vengas a saludar a Chihiro-sama, no eres tan protocolario como para eso Atsushi, te conozco bien-aseguro Teppei.

-Tan desconfiado como siempre Kyoshi. ¿Es que acaso este es un territorio prohibido para mi?-Le pregunto acercándosele a él de forma un poco acosadora con una mirada picara y vivaz-No creo que deba molestarte el que yo esté aquí, la última vez que mire era un ángel oscuro y Chihiro-san mi líder lo que me daba el derecho de estar aquí.

Teppei lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido ante la cercanía del más alto de los dos.

-No, no está prohibido, pero lo que si tienes prohibido es acercarte de la manera en que lo estás haciendo si aprecias tu integridad física Atsushi. -Le advirtió el castaño con una engañosa sonrisa amable mientras en su mano se materializaba un extraño látigo enredado en su brazo, en una clara amenaza.

-Basta ya dejen de pelearse, Murasakibara no provoques a Teppei, pero la verdad es que es raro que uno de tu clan este aquí así que dinos en verdad ¿Qué haces aquí?-Solicito Akashi calmadamente.

-Ya, ya, tranquilos cuanta agresividad, no voy a morder... sin permiso y fuera de la intimidad-rio- en cuanto a que hago aquí, vine a hablar con nuestro líder. Después de todo no tengo donde más ir es difícil para un ángel oscuro ser aceptado fuera de las tierras de fuego, de ver a uno solo los bastardos nos matan sin remordimiento. -Dijo Murasakibara con algo de rabia al referirse a los ángeles y demonios.

-Ahora resulta que eres un alma en pena...por favor Murasakibara si de los expulsados que hacemos aquí del cielo y el infierno tú fuiste uno que te ganaste bien merecida tu expulsión. Además temes estar solo y viajar solo por temor a que te maten, valiente ángel oscuro eres, que ni siquiera puedes defenderte solo- Lo agredió Teppei injustificadamente con ganas de pelea, no le gustaba como lo miraba y mucho menos como le había hablado al pequeño Akashi que aunque pequeño seguía siendo el primer ministro, el por que era fácil, Akashi había llegado aun hace muy pocos años y se podía decir que aun tiene un alma pura, no como él y la mayoría de los ángeles oscuros los cuales estaban ya mucho mas consumidos por el odio hacia los ángeles y demonios por sus injusticias. Sobre todo Teppei, quien para empezar desde el principio nunca tubo un alma pura, por eso tal vez protegía tanto al primer ministro elegido de Chihiro-san.

-¿Temor?...No me hagas reír el temor no es algo que yo sienta...-hablo Murasakibara con sus ojos oscureciéndose y profundo, una densa neblina oscura se extendió desde su cuerpo dificultado la respiración y una fuerte aura violeta se desprendía del cuerpo del más grande de los ocupantes de la sala mientras fuera de las ventanas el cielo se oscureció por unos momentos y de las nubes empezaron a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia negra, tras unos instantes todo ceso-No…el temor no es lo que me preocupa Gran General Kyoshi Teppei...y las almas puras tampoco y respecto a eso de no defenderme solo...si gustas puedes ponerme a prueba precioso...pero prometo no herir tu rostro y malograr esa estupida sonrisa...

Teppei lo miro con soberbia ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para decir eso?, si el que iba a resultar herido y no solo en su orgullo seria el imbécil de Atsushi, que por mas líder que fuera de un clan segundario, no era su líder y no obedecería a nadie más y por supuesto que le patearía el trasero. Le demostraría porque era el Gran General de las tierras de fuego.

-Pues ¿que estamos esperando?, veamos que tan hábil eres-Dijo Teppei y susurro unas extrañas palabras y apareció entre sus manos una espada negra envuelta en flamas de color púrpura.-Akashi, apártate, que esto será muy interesante.

-Vaya, vaya así que con jueguito de pirotecnias como un humano cualquiera. -Se burlo Murasakibara. Tomando su espada colgada de su hombro tranquilamente- Vamos...veamos que tan hábil eres bonito...-la espada se torno de un color violeta y de un momento a otro con un movimiento radical de abajo hacia arriba Murasakibara lanzó una onda expansiva hacia Teppei para inmovilizarlo.

Akashi se coloco al lado de su líder aun con su apariencia de niño, alejándose del par de locos pero sin dejar de mirarlo con sus ojos rojos, se sentó en el piso y se abrazo las piernas esperando que la pelea se desarrollara, con creciente interés. Akashi miro a Chihiro y le sonrió con inocencia, ya que ese era el encanto de su habilidad, poder demostrar aquello que los ángeles oscuros en su mayoría habían perdido, la inocencia, luego regreso su mirada al combate.

Teppei fue sorprendido por la onda expansiva que lo paralizo. Pero a pesar de esto sonrió con satisfacción, no esperaba menos de ese líder de segunda, pero no sería vencido.

-Interesante-Susurro el castaño, levantando su mirada fijándola contra ese sujeto-Pero no es lo suficiente para mantenerme quieto Atsushi-Extendió sus alas rompiendo así su inmovilidad y lanzándose a gran velocidad y con habilidad blandiendo su látigo mientras recitaba un antiguo conjuro demoníaco que lanzo varios disparos de fuego.

-Fuego...- Murasakiabra empezó a aparecer y desaparecer de forma intermitente para evitar las saetas de fuego que se clavaron en algunos estantes de libros que tomaron fuego. Esta vez en un ángulo más cercano volvió a realizar su ataque paralizándolo otra vez.

Chihiro miraba tranquilamente la pelea acariciando la cabeza del pequeño Akashi, sin poner mucho interés en el combate de Teppei y Murasakibara, era bastante normal de vez en cuando que esos dos se pelearan se llevan así desde hace siglos, y hace siglo que él no le prestaba más atención a sus disputas que la que se le prestaría a un par de críos, hasta que estos empezaron a dañar su biblioteca entonces se levanto con soberbia calma y camino hacia Teppei y Atsushi.

-Basta van a destruir mi biblioteca, si se quieren seguir peleando váyanse a el foso o a otro lado, pero aquí no o pateare su trasero fuera de aquí.

Le advirtió con su voz fría e inflexible.

Teppei se liberó de la parálisis nuevamente e iba a atacar a la misma vez que Atsushi cuando Chihiro se levanto ¨arreglando¨ el asunto. Y cuando Chihiro decía basta era mejor parar porque si el líder era quien lo tenía que detener seguramente ni él, ni Atsushi podrían levantarse de la cama en un mes, pero las cosas no se quedarían así ya se enfrentarían en otro momento sin Chihiro y le demostraría a ese imbécil quien de los dos mandaba.

-Tienes suerte de que Chihiro aprecie tanto su biblioteca Atsushi-Le aseguro el castaño fríamente al otro ángel oscuro renunciando al combate, pues ante todo Teppei era fiel a su líder.

-El que tiene suerte eres tu Kyoshi. –aseguro el pelivioleta.

Akashi miraba el espectáculo mientras disfrutaba de la caricia cariñosa que le hacia Chihiro en la cabeza pero cuando la pelea de verdad se comenzaba a poner buena el líder la detuvo, lo que fue algo decepcionante.

-Este lugar es sagrado para Chihiro.-sama así que no peleen aquí-Dijo Akashi con una sonrisa dulce. Antes de que alguno de los dos contendientes pudiera decir algo Takao Kazunari entro a la biblioteca pues necesitaba pedirle un favor a Chihiro. Takao Kazunari, delgado, con el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros, sus ojos recordaban los de un Halcón.

-Chihiro me podrías...-Takao se quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver a los otros ocupantes de la sala y con sarcasmo continuo-¿Qué es esto? ¿Otra vez peleándose ustedes dos?¿es que no se cansan? Esto se arregla con una buena cama y una mejor follada, sois como mocosos molestándose para llamar la atención del otro.

Chihiro lo miro con su usual indiferencia.

-¿Que sucede Takao?-Fue su simple pregunta al gran duque de las tierras de fuego, cortando la discusión antes de que las palabras de Takao desencadenaran otra pelea en su amada biblioteca e hiciera victima a sus pobres libros.

-Kazunari-Rió Akashi acercándosele y jalándole la ropa mientras lo miraba con inocencia, actuando como un dulce niño.

-Perfecto llego la rareza-mascullo Teppei molesto por la frustración de no haber podido terminar el combate y para colmo ser pinchado por Takao-Akashi deja de comportarte como un crío-Le dijo al ángel oscuro solo por frustración, normalmente él era el más defensor de conservar la inocencia del pelirrojo, pero es que Murasakibara sacaba a flote su lado demoniaco.

-¿Akashi-chan como estas pequeño?-le pregunto con una sonrisa sincera el pelinegro al pelirrojo, el Akashi de los dos ojos rojos le era adorable, el "otro" Akashi no tanto, el "otro" Akashi le daba escalofríos. Volvió a levantar su vista hacia Chihiro, ignorando las palabras de Teppei sin dejarse molestar sabia que la presencia de Murasakibara siempre tenía ese efecto en el usualmente amable gran general. Hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante su líder. -Necesitaba pedirle algo, pero con tanta gallina en el gallinero mejor lo hare luego.- Decidió Takao.

Murasakibara miro a los reunidos allí. Hizo una reverencia ante Chihiro y se dio la vuelta.

-Sera mejor que hablemos en otro momento con más calma-le dijo a Chihiro, Teppei le había puesto de mal humor y ahora no tenía ganas de negociar con su líder-. Ya sabes que estoy en mi clan si te soy necesario Mayuzumi-Dijo protocolariamente con respeto y se marcho una vez Chihiro asintió en su dirección autorizándolo.

Chihiro entorno los ojos ante el infantil comportamiento de todos una vez Murasakiabra hubo salido.

-Ya sé porque nunca logramos ganar la guerra contra las basuras de los ángeles y los demonios. -Dijo con desprecio dándose la vuelta para volver a su lugar y sentarse. –Estamos mas entretenidos peleando entre nosotros que contra ellos. Le hacemos la mitad del trabajo a ellos gratis.

Akashi que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro por que había encontrado todo muy entretenido al presenciar por primera vez una de las peleas de Murasakibara y Teppei se entristeció al escuchar las palabras de su líder.

-Lo siento Chihiro-sama-Dijo Akashi con la mirada baja fija en el suelo.

-Demonios-Mascullo Teppei, sabiendo que Chihiro tenía razón, esa actitud no conseguiría terminar con esa maldita basura que pululaba en el infierno y en el cielo, pero es que Atsushi sacaba el peor lado del siempre. Teppei era de los cuatro allí reunidos el único expulsado del infierno, Chihiro, y Akashi habían sido expulsados del cielo, mientras que Takao había caído del cielo cuando perdió la fe. No todos los angeles oscuros venidos del cielo habían obtenido sus alas negras de la "quema". Algunos como Takao, habían perdido sus alas blancas cuando perdieron la fe en el cielo, una vez la fe se comenzaba a perder en el cielo, poco a poco las plumas comenzaban a volverse negras en el proceso llamado "deterioro" la perdida de fe y convicción en el cielo. Teppei aun recordaba la primera vez que un asustado y perdido Teppei llego caminando a las tierras de fuego, casi la totalidad de sus alas era negra pero aun tenía grandes parchos nada mas verlo, supo que el ángel era víctima del deterioro que se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos y lo llevo con Chihiro que lo recibió en sus brazos y en las tierras de fuego.

Por otro lado los ángeles oscuros que una vez fueron demonios como el se convertían en ángeles oscuros por dos procesos "deterioro inverso" y "expulsión". Dado que los primeros demonios fueron una vez ángeles, si eras expulsado volvías a ser un ángel por unos segundos, pero como no tenías Fe en el cielo, tus alas se volvían en segundos negras. No era como el deterioro de un ángel que era progresivo, pues esos iban perdiendo la fe poco a poco, los demonios no la perdían poco a poco simplemente nunca la tuvieron así que solo tardaban segundos en que las plumas se volvieran negras. Mientras el "Deterioro inverso" se daba cuando un demonio, iba perdiendo la convicción en el infierno y en si mismo como demonio, cuando comenzaba a desviarse de su camino y a cuestionarse, cuando comenzaba a cruzar la línea a acciones angelicales, entonces poco a poco comenzaban a salir plumas entre las alas huesudas, pero como sin importar cuando un demonio lo quisiera nunca podría tener la fe de un ángel estas plumas eran negras, hasta que un día las alas ya no eran más de murciélago si no que eran completamente de plumas negras. El caso del "Deterioro inverso" era muy raro entre demonios dado que este se daba por la misma voluntad inconsciente del demonio.

Nadie sabía si Teppei fue víctima del "Deterioro inverso" o de la "Expulsión" cuando Chihiro lo vio por primera vez cuando aún estaba Ogiwara con ellos gobernando, ya Teppei era un completo ángel oscuro. Teppei nunca conto como paso y Chihiro nunca pregunto. Oigawara siempre le dijo.

"No importa que fuimos antes de llegar aquí… ahora todos somos ángeles oscuros."

-Disculpa mis comentarios fuera de lugar, Chihiro sama.

Se disculpo Takao, era cierto todos estaban teniendo una actitud extremadamente infantil, o peleándose por lo más mínimo, enojándose con otros, solo en su opinión se le podía disculpar a Akashi, después de todo era el más joven entre ellos. Con aspecto abatido en su rostro, de la nada saco una bolsa de dulces y se la paso a Akashi mientras se iba a sentar en una silla cerca de Chihiro. Chihiro asintió a las palabras dichas por Takao aceptado sus disculpas.

-Estas disculpado. -Dijo mientras atraía a Akashi hacia el distraído y besaba su frente sentándolo en su regazo.-No te preocupes Akashi.-le dijo pues había notado la tristesa en el pelirrojo. En el fondo nunca admitirá que si bien el "otro" Akashi era tres veces mas poderoso que este Akashi, el prefería a este, tan pequeño, tan desvalido y dependiente del, le hacía recordar a su Kuroko y el papi que nunca pudo ser para él. Alejo los pensamientos impropios con un movimiento de su cabeza, de nada le servía pensar en Kuroko, y miro a Takao y a Teppei-Lamentablemente, les guste o no Murasakibara, es necesario ser mas unidos entre nosotros, mínimo respetarnos, es la única forma de ganar esta guerra. Pues si andamos destruyéndonos entre nosotros les estamos haciendo el trabajo a los demonios y a los ángeles celestiales.

-¿Chihiro-sama, porque no unimos fuerza con el clan de su hermano?-le pregunta Akashi inocentemente mientras se come un dulce y le da uno a Teppei, como ofrenda de paz. Teppei se lo tomo con una sonrisa amable sentándose al lado de Takao.

-¿De que hermano hablas Akashi?-Pregunto Chihiro extrañado mirando al pequeño al escuchar sus palabras. –¿El clan de mi hermano?

-Que pidamos ayuda al hibrido Kise Ryota, según se es muy audaz, podemos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo comiéndose otro dulce- podemos darle algo a cambio de su ayuda.

-¿A un hibrido? -pregunto Teppei desconcertado- ¿Tan mal nos encontramos que necesitamos de su ayuda?-susurro automáticamente, sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-De todas las criaturas las únicas que se merecen nuestra piedad y consideración son los híbridos, Teppei-Dijo duramente Chihiro luego miro a Akashi nuevamente -Kise... ¿Sabes donde está Kise? ¿Mi Kise?-Pregunto impresionado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo una extraña emoción brillo en sus ojos de cielo tormentoso.

-¿K-Kise? tu-tu-tu medio...

Takao no pudo decir más pues estaba enormemente sorprendido el conocía la historia de Chihiro… bueno parte de su historia conocía su juicio y su castigo por haber defendido a su hijo y a su hermano hibrido, descubrirla cuando era un ángel, había sido parte de lo que había comenzado su "Deterioro" y sabia cuanto había buscado su líder sin éxito al hibrido, y ahora increíblemente Akashi hablaba tan normal de él como si supiera donde estaba.

-Tienes razón Chihiro los híbridos sufren las mismas y hasta mas vejaciones que nosotros.-se disculpo Teppei no lo había hecho por malicia solo que los viejos perjuicios que se le habían inculcado cuando era un demonio a veces aun estaban ahí sin que el se diera cuenta.

-¿Que sabes de mi hermano Akashi? ¿Que sabes de Kise?-Insisto Chihiro en una respuesta mientras Akashi lo miraba con sus grades ojos rojos confundido.

-El otro Akashi lo conoce-susurro refiriéndose a su otra personalidad-el me hablo de Ryota.

Takao solo pudo ponerse de pie y colocarse al lado de su líder con una mano en el hombro de Chihiro en señal de apoyo. Sabía que el tema de Kise aun angustiaba a su amigo y líder.

-Chihiro-sama calme- pidió Akashi desconcertado- si una vez el otro Akashi se topo con él, creo, no recuerdo muy bien, son memorias del otro Akashi no mías, solo mi otro yo te puede responder- Akashi cerro sus ojos y cambio sus apariencia dejando al otro Akashi surgir y tomar control de él, cabello más largo rojo, la apariencia de unos 18 años más grande que su apariencia "normal" y sus ojos heterocromaticos, uno rojo y uno amarillo, que daban el sentimiento de la locura y la muerte. -Chihiro nos volvemos a ver- Dijo el otro Akashi mientras hacia una reverencia - oí su pregunta y si conozco a Ryota, fue el mismo quien nos ayudo a encontrar el hechizo y fue el mismo que nos ayudo a buscar todo para ayudar al alma del mortal Koki... Ryota debe encontrase en lo más profundo del bosque de la tierra de nadie, con los hijos de nadie. Es su chaman principal.

- Si lo que dices es verdad, Akashi, entonces...- Dijo Teppei viendo a su líder- Permíteme irlo a buscar, si él es tan importante para ti, lo buscare –se ofreció el castaño.

-Es uno de los seres más importantes de mi vida Teppei. -Dijo Chihiro llevando una de sus manos a su corto cabello, aquel cabello antaño largo y su orgullo, que había recortado hacia milenios para jamás permitirse olvidar la pérdida de su hijo y de su hermano- Kise es mi hermano menor. Mi otuto. Y hace muchos siglos que no lo veo.-Dijo al fin echándose el cabello corto hacia tras.

Midorima Shintaro se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando se percato de que al parecer Chihiro tenía una reunión en la biblioteca, bueno no importaba decidió lo que le había llevado hay solo tomaría un momento, así que abrió con firmeza las puertas de la biblioteca entrando a esta. Midorima Shintaro era alto más que Teppei, menos que Murasakiabra, tenía el cabello verde como sus ojos y los dedos de su mano izquierda vendados.

-Chihiro-sama, deseo...-Midorima quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver a Takao Kazunari hay junto a Teppei y al "otro" Akashi-Bueno, pero si aquí es a donde viniste a esconderte Takao, ¿por que desapareciste tan repentinamente?-Midorima acerco a Takao hasta quedar justo enfrente de el y tomarlo de la barbilla.-Tenemos que hablar ni sueñes que voy a dejar pasar lo que dijiste. Me lo vas a contar y explicar –aseguro y volteo a ver a los demás ahí presentes y saludo, con una inclinación de cabeza a cada uno.

-Yo no me escondo, solo tengo asuntos importantes y obligaciones que tratar. No tengo tiempo para chismes-Dijo Takao moviendo su rostro a un lado quitando la mano de dedos vendados del otro de su barbilla, no pensaba decirle nada a su ex-amante y mejor amigo.

Chihiro suspiro, ante la posibilidad de reencontrarse con su pasado. Se toco el pelo distraídamente y asintió.

-Midorima basta, acosa a Takao en otro momento, en este momento hay temas más importantes. Akashi tu eres el que lo conoce así que ve a buscar a Kise, trame a mi Kise aquí. Teppei tu quédate aquí. Te necesito aquí.

-Si Chihiro sama-Asintió Teppei-solo ten cuidado Akashi-Le dijo al pequeño, aunque no había mucho de qué preocuparse, el "otro" Akashi, el que tenía delante en ese momento, era alguien peligroso y mas que capaz de defenderse solo, era ese Akashi el que realmente se había ganado el puesto de primer ministro de las tierras de fuego.

-Cuídate Akashi, no queremos lamentarnos de nada ¿de acuerdo? Y por lo que más quiera, tráenos a Kise de una pieza-Le advirtió al "otro" Akashi quien podía ser muy sádico.-y no inicies una masacre entre los híbridos.

-Traeré a su hermano-Dijo Akashi con una reverencia hacia Chihiro y le sonrió a Takao y a Teppei maliciosamente-Estaré bien-Les aseguro antes de saltar por una de las ventanas cayendo en picada mientras extendía sus alas negras para tomar vuelo y ir a las tierras de nadie.

Después de la partida de Akashi, todos permanecieron en silencio. Incluso Midorima que estaba algo perdido. Midorima fue informado por Teppei en un susurro de lo que sucedía y ahí quedaron los cuatro en silencio esperando que Akashi tuviera éxito en su misión.

**Continuara... **

**B**ueno el capitulo que paso lo leyeron pocas personas pero este lo comentaran aun menos y los que siguen ni se diga por que llego la hora de revelar las parejas de este fic y se que a la gran mayoria no les va a gustar ya conosco este fandom, asi que no me lo tomare personal XD

Las parejas para este fic seran:

Himuro/Chihiro (Obvio son los protas)  
>MidorimaKise  
>AomineKuroko  
>MurasakibaraTeppei/Akashi  
>TakaoIzuki

Eso entre otras principalmente XD Ahora posiciones.

Himuro-Demonio

Chihiro-Angel oscuro / Antiguamente angel.

Midorima- Angel oscuro / Antiguamente demonio.

Kise- Hibrido

Aomine- Arcangel

Kuroko- Hibrido

Murasakibara- Angel oscuro / Antiguamente Demonio

Teppei- Angel Oscuro /Antiguamente Demonio

Akashi- Angel Oscuro /Antiguamente Angel

Takao- Angel Oscuro /Antiguamente Angel y si leyeron con atencion el capitulo de Himuro a estas alturas saben tambien que hibrido originalmene.

Izuki- Hibrido

Y si alguien ya se dio cuenta antes pero la persona que libero a Kise fue Ahomine ^^

-o-o-o-

**Ri Schezar **-Me alegra mucho haber logrado captar con Kuroko lo que queria ^^ Creo que Kuroko posee las dudas normales de un niño que es abandonado por uno de sus padres. A medida que la historia vaya avanzando conoceras con mas detalles la historia de cada milagrito ^^

**queen-chiibi**-Gracias por leerlo me alegra te guste ^^

**Himiko-chan Hirisashi**-Si Himuro al menos es un buen padre ^^


End file.
